Dirty Little Secret
by nancy777ca
Summary: An affair on New Caprica


**Dirty Little Secret**

He came, Kara thought as her entire body surged unconsciously towards him.

Her heart warmed at the sight of Lee, holding his glass of ambrosia as he studied the

paintings on their easels.

It was Sam's idea to sell a few of her paintings. Money was still a bit tight in New

Caprica as people got used to using currency again. The one established bank was

making a killing of the gold and silver mines that were being worked for every last drop.

The war had been over for years. Humanity had proved victorious and as always, resilient. So now, once again, they were starting over. Kara found herself at a loss with what to do with herself. Adama kept the military intact but the officers were mostly reserve now. The 'just in case' hanging over everyone's head. There would be no complacency ever again. If the Cylons came back, Kara and every officer were expected to suit up and get right back out there.

But for now Kara and Sam were living the life of settled domesticity. She never thought she'd fit into that kind of life but Sam was wonderful with helping her adjust. He did the cooking and most of the homemaker chores on the Pyramid's off- season. Sports have become a much welcome distraction to the new settlers. Samuel T Anders got right back on the court as if he'd never left and the fans welcomed him with open arms.

If Kara felt uneasy and restless most of the time, well, the painting helped with

that. She loved Sam. Really, but she just thought that marriage would be...different. The passion she had felt with him in the beginning had settled into an easygoing sort of relationship. They got along. Never fought and the sex was still good. But Kara still felt like something was missing.

She watched Helo and Sharon as they moved from canvas to canvas. Karl's hand rested on Sharon's bare back and she turned in towards him and whispered something that made Karl smile. They were always touching. Their eyes were always searching each other out when they weren't standing next to each other and when they'd finally meet, the whole room heated up.

It would be embarrassing if it didn't make Kara ache inside. No wonder they had four kids.

She didn't feel that way with Sam. But that was okay, Kara told herself. Her peace of mind was worth the ease she had with Sam as opposed to the mind numbing passion she expected. Kara Thrace finally had a home and someone who loved her unconditionally.

As Kara's eyes followed Lee and she felt the entire room grow warm. Or maybe it was just her. He looked...devastating. That's the word, she told herself. His hair has grown into softly styled curls that made Kara's fingers itch to touch them. The beige suit jacket fits him like it was made for him, making his shoulders look broader and the simple black shirt underneath was vintage Lee. Simple, classic and yet nowhere near ordinary. The few single women in the room and even the married ones had definitely taken notice.

He has a few days growth of a beard and Kara felt herself grow embarrassingly wet at the mental image of those soft ticklish bristles scraping her thighs.

The man had always played havoc with her senses and now is no exception.

She forced herself to tear her gaze away from him as someone asked her about the price of one of her paintings.

After the transaction was completed, Kara's heart fell when she turned back to gaze at the spot Lee had now vacated. She searched the room and caught Sam's gaze. Her husband gave her a little wave and a playful wink.

She didn't feel a surge in her body.

"Hello, Kara," the soft male voice she'd know anywhere whispered behind her. Kara surged. Kara gushed. Kara swore she came, just a little.

Her shoulder brushed his chest when she turned and a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair caught on the fabric of his jacket as if it belonged there.

"Hey, Lee." Her voice sounded choked and breathless to her own ears. Kara mentally kicked herself. She was a married woman. Happily. Lee didn't want her like that. Never had. He'd made that very clear when he'd married Dee.

"You look like you're making a killing here." He gave her a small smile and Kara clenched her thighs together.

"No one's more surprised than me." Kara admitted. How is she speaking? How is she at all coherent?

"Well, I'm not surprised. You were always a great artist. Nice to see you finally decided to show the world there's more to Kara Thrace than Starbuck."

"Dee couldn't make it?" Kara forced herself to put that wall up cause he stood too close and smelled too frakking good.

Lee's sapphire gaze darkened slightly and his jaw visibly tightened. "No. She's not feeling too well."

"Nothing serious?" Kara wanted to touch him. Wanted to reach out and put her fingers on his fingers around the ambrosia glass.

"No," he assured her. "I have my eye on a painting. I'll show you the one I want."

Kara wondered what Dee would say if one of Kara's paintings was in her home. She didn't ask. Kara bit her lip when Lee's free hand took hold of her bare elbow and guided her to the wall.

Of course, he'd pick that one. Kara grumbles mentally. She'd been thinking of him when she painted it. To the untrained eye, it just seemed like a series of connected curves. But what it really was, if you looked closely was a man and woman locked in climax. There were no faces or even limbs really, but the colors were flushed and merged into each other. The lines were slightly blurred.

"That's the one?" Kara asked, her cheeks warm and her legs a little weak.

"That's what I want," Lee whispered into her hair, his hand on her upper arm. His fingers were soft and too hot to be called warm.

"C..cash or--" Kara licked her lips and forced herself to look back at the painting because his eyes looked like he wanted to throw her on the hard cool floor and frak her until she couldn't walk.

Or maybe that's just what Kara wanted.

"I don't have a pen. Can I borrow one and I'll make out a check?"

Her purse was in the basement. She had left it there when she was unwrapping the paintings. Kara felt a shiver of alarm. They'd have to go down there to get it. Alone. Together.

Kara could ask any of the other guests for a pen.

She didn't.

"Sure," Kara replied leading Lee outside the room to the door to the stairwell.

They didn't say anything on the way down the stairs. Lee waited for the door to the storage room to close and then he leaned against it.

Kara busied herself with looking for her purse, trying not notice how his black pants hugged his thighs.

"Kara," Lee said softly.

"Hmm?" She asked, her heart racing. She heard him make his way over to her. Kara concentrated on looking behind the crates. "Oh, here it is," she asked, digging her nails into the soft brown leather. The room smelled musty, despite its coolness.

When she righted herself, she came up against Lee's chest. Kara squeaked and sagged into him when Lee's hand came around her waist and lay flat on her stomach.

"I've missed you," His voice purrs into her ear and Kara's breasts tighten against the satin material of her blue dress.

"L..L..Lee," Kara moaned not even trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Have you missed me, Kara?" Lee asked and pulled her hips slightly back so Kara was able to feel

how hard he was.

They haven't spoken in years. Kara told herself that it was because they simply lost touch now that the war is over. But honestly, he pulled back after she married Sam...and she couldn't bear to see Lee with Dualla hanging off his arm.

StarbuckandApollo became Lee Adama and Kara Th...Anders.

"Lee...you don't want to do this," Kara shivered. Sam loved her. Sam loved her. Sam. Sam. Sam.

His hand rose up slightly. His fingers stroked her ribs and the underside of her breast. "Yes I do. And so do you," Lee said.

Kara whimpered when his hand closed over her breast. Lee...Lee...Lee...

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you haven't dreamt about this," Lee ran his hand down to her thigh, sliding the material of her dress up slowly.

"I...don't..." Kara was shaking beneath his fingers and when he slid them past her panties.

"Liar," He whispered. He pressed his finger against the damp swollen nub between her thighs.

Kara screamed. Lee covered her mouth with one hand and rubbed her slowly as she cried out her climax.

"Please...please..." Kara whimpered as her entire body shook.

"Gods I've wanted this. Just this. Just to hear you scream and know that it was because of me," Lee groaned into her ear. "Do it again, baby. Scream for me again." Lee pushed two fingers into her.

Kara didn't stop him. She spread her legs wider.

"Tell me you like this, like feeling my fingers inside of you." He stroked slowly adding a third finger, deep and hard, but agonizingly slowly. "I'm going to frak you, Kara. Right here. Right frakking now. Scream for me, baby. Nobody else will hear, I promise," Lee's fingers were hard and thick inside of her and Kara's entire body tightens around them to keep him there.

His free hand went back to her mouth, his fingers hovered over her lips, waiting. "Tell me yes. Say you want this. Dreamt about it like I have."

"Yes!" Kara cried out shifting her hips against Lee's hand when his other hand closed over her

mouth.. "Yes..oh Gods...Yes!" She pressed her bottom against the rigid length of his erection and imagined it was his cock driving into her, quickly now. Her orgasm slammed into her with his breath panting in her ear.

He slid his fingers out of her and turned her around to face him. His face was flushed against his stubble. Before she could catch her breath, Lee took it into his mouth with a deep, soul-burning kiss.

Kara panted, feeling weightless and so very wet and throbbing. Even though she'd just climaxed, she was still burning for more. Her mind was a spinning mass of sensation and chaotic want.

Passion with a capital P surged through every vein in her body as Lee gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her against his erection.

"I want your mouth on me, Kara," he rubbed his cheek against her, scratching her, marking her. "I want you to suck me into your mouth."

Kara has no choice but to obey, not just Lee, but the urge in her mouth to have his hot, hard flesh inside of it. She lowered herself to her knees undid his pants. His hard cock filled her hand and she glanced up at him. "Who's gonna stop your screams?" She slid her mouth over the swollen head and Lee cried out, his hand digging into her hair.

"Oh frak...oh Gods, Kara...yes...Frak...yes!" Lee panted, biting into his fist. He gripped the wall, his fingers sliding against the grey cement.

Kara pulled his thighs forward, running her nails along the dark fine hairs as he rolled his hips, thrusting more of himself into her. She cups his swollen sac as she sucked him, tightening her her fingers and mouth alternately.

"Shit...shit. I'm gonna...come...Oh Gods!" Lee cups the back of her head and thrusts hard into her mouth, spilling his hot liquid into her.

Kara, on the verge of coming again as she swallowed him down, wanted to devour all of him.

Lee's legs shook as he helped Kara to her feet. "Thank you," he murmured kissing her. He backed her up against the wall and thrust his tongue into her mouth as his hands slide the straps of her dress down. "Gods, Kara. So good. So frakking good." He takes a nipple into his mouth and Kara's head hit the door as she arched. Now it's her hands that grabbed his head and drew him close. His tongue played teasingly with her nipples, drawing one and then the other into his mouth and nibbling lightly with his teeth. He bit harder and Kara came again, whimpering as she shook against him.

"Do you want me to frak you, Kara? Have you dreamt about me inside of you?" Lee asked, nuzzling her neck. "I've dreamt about frakking you in so many different ways."

"Yes." Kara admitted, wanting nothing in the world more than Lee inside of her right now!

"Now turn around." Lee growled into her ear as he turned her away from him.

Kara's body burned with anticipation as Lee lifted her dress and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Kara pulled one heel free and was about to step out of her shoes when Lee stopped her.

"No. Leave them on."

Lee ran his finger between her legs, giving a grunt of satisfaction when her want dripped onto his fingers.

She whimpered when she felt the head of his cock sliding along her folds.

"Oh Gods..." Kara arched back, filling Lee's mouth with her hair.

He linked his fingers with one of her hands and used his free hand to drive himself into her with one smooth stroke.

"Ahhhh, frak!" Kara cried out, biting her lip and tightening her fingers with Lee's. He felt so hard and hot inside of her that Kara felt as if she was going to burst into flame.

"Frakking Gods." Lee groaned into her hair. Pushing his hips harder and faster against her.

"Oh yes...oh Lee..."

"Yes, say my name like that. Say my name while I'm frakking you," Lee demanded snapping his hips and pulling her hard against him so he filled her even deeper.

"Lee...Lee...Oh so good. Oh frak...so hard...so good..." Kara moaned, sliding against his damp chest.

Lee leaned down and bites into her shoulder. "You taste so frakking good." He lowered his hand between her legs and rubbed her hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come...oh frak...I can't again...not again...Oh my Gods!" Kara was sure her body couldn't take another explosion but Lee proved her wrong.

Her nails dug into her skin of his fingers and her body snapped backwards while he continued to pump through her orgasm.

He stopped and pulled out of her. Kara dug her nails into his damp shoulders when he lifted her up and impaled her again. She dropped her head against his.

"Oh my Gods," Kara moaned weakly. His fingers dug into her behind as he carried her boneless body to one of the higher crates, covering it with a sheet before setting her down on it so she was eye level with him.

He moved slowly, drawing her back to the edge. "Kara, tell me there will be more," His blue eyes are shining in his flushed red face. "Tell me I'll see you again. We'll do this again."

Kara knew she should say no. Knew they were risking too much but she cannot live without this man and the passion he has exploded into her soul.

She told herself nothing else mattered but how he made her feel.

He stroked her slowly with his fingers as his shaft drove into her, swelling with impending release.

"Say it, Kara. Tell me there will be more," he cupped her breast with his free hand and stroked her nipple with his thumb as his mouth sucked on her neck.

She will be completely marked by him by the time she gets back upstairs.

"Yes!" Kara cried out feeling the unmistakable surge of another orgasm. She bore down. She clutched him close and purred in his ear. "Frak me, Lee. Frak me hard and don't ever stop. Gods, I want you so much. So good...so godsdamned good." Kara bit into his damp broad shoulder. "Do you feel me tight and wet around you? My Gods, you're so good, Lee. Come with me. Come with me now!" Kara cried and arched when a full-body shiver started from the roots of her hair and barrelled through in hot, breathtaking waves.

Lee joined her, coming in hot deep spurts inside of her before sagging against her as if he lost all feelings in his limbs.

They panted as they held each other.

"When will I see you again?" Lee asked and Kara knew that now that the haze of passion was beginning to lift he needed confirmation that this wasn't the end.

"Whenever you want." Kara promised him as she stroked the back of his damp neck, lifting her fingers into his wet curls and drawing him in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
